Adiós
by Shizuka35
Summary: Kisshu esta dispuesto a dejar su amor con tal de que ella sea feliz pero ¿que es lo que piensa en sus adentros? Song fic. Mal summary pero valdrá la pena leerlo...


**TMM no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo) tampoco la cancion, es de MC Davo**

ADIOS

POV. Kisshu

Se que no es lo correcto pero no lo soporto, mi corazon lo repite una y mil veces más por que me hago daño. Te amo como nunca crei que se podria amar a alguien y aquí me tienes sufriendo por ti.

_Escucho claro lo que el corazón me dice_

_Me pregunto si te ame y así lo hice_

_Después de esto le dije: "no quiero sufrir más"_

No soporto ver que solo me tienes un simple cariño por todas esas veces que tuve la opcion d matarte y no lo hice solo por verte aunque sea en el campo de batalla. Desearia que tú fueras alguien mas, pero si fuera asi no serias tú misma y eso a nadie le gustaria aunque yo te seguiria amando.

_Yo a ti te quiero, tú a mi me quieres_

_Pero no te das cuenta que me hieres_

_Di que prefieres ser quien eres_

_Por eso te escogí entre tantas mujeres._

No podre aguantar ni un segundo más con tú desprecio pero ambos sabemos que es lo mejor y solo necesito que sepas que no te odio como tú crees; TE AMO.

_No puedo ya con esto_

_Tienes que saber que yo no te detesto_

_Pero nos hacemos daño el uno al otro_

_No somos felices lo siento_

_Fui honesto_

Si lejos de mi eres feliz que así sea, al menos así serás libre y ya no volverás a ser mía otra vez.

**Y nunca más lo serás.**

_Solo quiero tu felicidad_

_Tu corazón para mi es la mitad_

_Ya no pensamos lo mismo_

_Fuimos grandes pasándola en la intimidad_

Tantas veces que te veía triste o con enojo hacia mí me daba cuenta de que no pensabas antes de hablar pero no te culpo, me costara olvidarte pero la cuestión es ¿tú me olvidaras a mi?

_Pasamos unos días grises_

_Ya no piensas lo que dices_

_¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que pasar_

_Para olvidar amor y borrar cicatrices?_

Tengo miedo de verte cuando parta y me aleje. El amor que llego a haber entre nosotros fue un momento mágico para mí, aunque siempre lo negaste claro, yo sé que me has querido aunque fuera el enemigo.

Voy a tenerte siempre en mí; pero eso no significa que no tendré el corazón roto cada vez que aparezcas en mi mente y siempre estás ahí.

_Voy temeroso_

_Un amor grandioso_

_Un corazón que se olvida_

_Un corazón destrozo_

Te amo y lo sabes, me odias y lo sé, pero eso no implica que deje de ser celoso, ¿Qué? Es tú culpa por ser tan bonita, si lo sé eso ya es pasarme pero es la verdad.

_Nunca pudimos llevarnos_

_Se pasan lo sabe_

_Que soy un enfermo celoso_

Eres única le parezca a quien le parezca y no tuve mejor oportunidad que las que yo mismo ocasione para verte, eso querida, fue inteligente.

Me estoy saliendo del tema pero al infierno con eso voy a dormir y te veré en mis sueños, donde se repetirá lo que paso entre nosotros aquella vez….tu primera vez.

_Mujer como tú solo una_

_Oportunidades ya no hay ninguna_

_Voy a dormir estarás en mis sueños_

_Después de eso te hare el amor en la luna._

Ahora que lo pienso, no permitiré que cualquiera te tenga así como si nada, me asegurare que solo yo te tenga entre sus brazos mientras encuentras al indicado para ti.

_Quiero saber que va a pasar_

_No puedo dejar a Cupido al azar_

_Te quiero abrazar_

_Deberías saber que tu amor_

_Yo no lo quiero dejar pasar._

Hace un año que te conocí, hace un año me enamoré de ti, hace un año me engañe a mi mismo para dejarte en paz pero no funciono. Necesito verte pero no lo hare asi solo me deprimiré mas y eso es lo último que quiero.

_Ya más de un año_

_Y aun me haces daño_

_Pero por ti me engaño_

_Dime que va a pasar_

_Porque estoy triste y te extraño_

Todo lo que hay entre tú y yo se acaba aquí me guste o no es hora de abandonar este capricho y decirte adiós. Solo quiero que sepas que nunca voy a amar a alguien como te he amado.

_Adiós, debo decirte adiós_

_Nadie tendrá un amor de verdad_

_Esta es la realidad_

_Hoy soñare contigo._

_Adiós, debo decirte adiós_

_Nadie tendrá un amor de verdad_

_Esta es la realidad_

_Me hiciste sentir vivo._

Piensa en todo lo que pasamos juntos y no lo olvides, el primer momento en que nos vimos, nuestro primer beso, bueno tu primer beso y mi primer beso robado, de ese día que te pedí en el árbol de cerezos que fueras mía, no es un buen recuerdo pero así te demostré mi amor.

_Acuérdate del primer beso que nos dimos_

_Acuérdate de todo lo que vimos_

_Acuérdate de todo lo que discutimos_

_Pero lo más extraño amor, como nos conocimos_

Recuerdo cada cosa de ti, tu color favorito es el rosa, odias levantarte temprano, siempre piensas en los demás, amas el pescado, te encanta tener esa bola de pelos rosada junto a ti, siempre te importa lo que les suceda a tus amigas, lo sé todo de ti.

_Yo me acuerdo_

_De todo lo que encanta_

_Y no te gusta_

No me gusta verte en junto con alguien mas pero es justo para todos y debo aceptarlo por todo ese amor que te tengo te perdí.

_Perderte me frusta_

_Pero al menos me doy_

Cuenta de que te perdí de forma justa

Recuérdalo todo por favor desde cómo te bese hasta como me permitiste morir en tus brazos, recuérdalo por favor.

_Recuerda como te quise_

_También aquel beso_

_Con el que yo te hechize_

Siempre te digo cuanto te amo y la verdad a veces he llegado a creer que es mentira, no lo soporto mas ¡Perdóname por todo! Fui alguien totalmente distinto ese día, no pensé que de verdad te lastimaría tanto, por favor perdóname, Ichigo.

_Mi boca te dice te quiero_

_Pero a veces siento_

_Que el corazón no te lo dice_

_Caigo del piso quinto_

_Te pido perdón_

_Ayer fui alguien distinto._

La soledad me carcome, pero yo me lo busque por ser tan tonto y no pensar en lo que mis acciones podrían causar al no pensar claro, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice para estar junto a ti, no lo hago.

_Me siento solo_

_Pero lo merezco_

_Tengo el cerebro_

_Hecho como un laberinto_

_De ti yo no me arrepiento_

_Pero como borro_

_Todo lo que yo siento._

¿Qué hare? Sencillo, buscare a alguien más, aunque tengo miedo de que no seas tú la persona que se robe mi aliento en cada beso que me dé.

Esta vez te daré la despedida definitiva sin nada de pero o algún tal vez, me alejare de ti y punto.

_Como voy a acostumbrarme_

_De otros besos_

_Y otra boca_

_Que pueda robar mi aliento._

_En esta ocasión_

_Va en relación_

_A la despedida_

_De nuestra relación_

Debo dejarte, pero no por eso voy a olvidarte en un dos por tres, lo nuestro se acabo de una manera muy grave.

_Debo dejarte que sigas_

_Pero no por eso_

_Voy a dejar de sentir pasión._

_La relación tuvo una despedida trunca._

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca lo olvides y or nada en el mundo olvides esto:

TE AMO MI GATITA

_POSDATA: No me busques más_

_Te amo y hasta nunca_

Hasta la vista Koneko-chan

.

.

.

.

.

_Adiós, debo decirte adiós_

_Nadie tendrá un amor de verdad_

_Esta es la realidad_

_Hoy soñaré contigo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Adiós, debo decirte adiós_

_Nadie tendrá un amor de verdad _

_Esta es la realidad_

_Me hiciste sentir vivo_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE AUTORA:<strong>

**Se que nadie esperaba algo asi pero no se que decir es la primera vez que hago esto y asi...**

**Onegai dejen reviews y al primero que deje review le hago un one-shot de su pareja favorita**


End file.
